1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery system, a method of controlling the battery system, and an energy storage system including the battery system, and more particularly, to a battery system capable of efficiently performing cell balancing, a method of controlling the battery system, and an energy storage system including the battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to solve the problems, such as environmental contamination and resource exhaustion, interest in developing systems which may store energy and efficiently use the stored energy increases. Interest in developing renewable energy that does not cause pollution in the environment during power generation also increases. Therefore, research on energy storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, on a power storage battery system, and on existing grid power, has been actively conducted in order to minimize the environmental contamination.
Efficient management of batteries used in the energy storage systems is one of the most important aspects to improve the efficiency of the energy storage systems. In the energy storage systems, batteries may be controlled in regard to various features such as charging, discharging, or cell balancing. By efficiently controlling and managing the batteries, the lifespan of the batteries may be increased, and power may be stably supplied to an external load.